Princess of Dream
by Takahiko Ichiro
Summary: Dia seorang putri yang cantik jelita dengan pipi merona, kulit seputih salju, rambut sewarna kaya coklat dan anugerahi kecantikan luar biasa yang di ikuti budi luhur. Namun karena hal itu pula ratu jahat ingin membunuhnya karena tak ingin tertandingi kecantikannya. Mampukah sang putri lolos dari maut karena niat jahat ratu jahat? one shot; Sasuke & Izumi


**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke x Izumi**

Nun jauh didalam hutan seorang putri yang teramat cantik yang memiliki senyum cerah dan manis. Wajah menawan di pipi putih merona dan rambut coklat indah mengalir panjang layaknya coklat meleleh dan berkilau karena terpaan sinar mentari, tengah memetik bunga liar di tengah hutan sambil menyenandungkan lagu gembira membuat burung-burung dengan aneka jenis, kupu-kupu berwarna-warni dan rusa-rusa cantik menghampiri. Mereka semua terhipnotis oleh suara merdu milik Putri jelita tersebut.

"Izumi-hime."

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum indah kala melihat wanita dalam gaun indah kerajaan melambai dengan senyum. "Oka-chan."

"Kemarilah nak, malam sebentar lagi datang."

"Umn," ucapnya lantas membenahi bebungaan kedalam keranjang dan menghampiri ibunya berada. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kereta kuda gadis itu tak hentinya bercerita tentang banyak hal yang ia temui di hutan tempat favoritnya bermain. Izumi ialah gadis yang ceria dengan kehidupan yang bahagia bersama ayah dan ibunya di sebuah istana. Namun suatu malam di usianya yang ke 13, gadis itu menemukan ibunya tergeletak dalam mulut berbusa. Membuat dia berteriak ketakutan hingga menggegerkan seisi istana.

Seminggu kemudian ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita bernama Isabel. Dia ternyata wanita yang jahat dan setiap hari selalu menyiksa Izumi di istananya sendiri jika ayahnya tengah bepergian keluar istana. Seakan tak cukup penderitaan yang di alami Izumi, kembali gadis itu harus kehilangan orang yang di cintainya di usianya yang ke 19. Ayahnya gugur dalam medan perang. Izumi sangat sedih dan dia pun menangis terus di kamar ia tak perduli jika ibu tirinya akan marah nanti. Suatu malam ada yang mengetuk daun jendela kastil kamar Izumi. Gadis itu bergerak membukanya.

"Paman."

"Putri cepatlah pergi dari sini sejauh mungkin."

"Tapi kenapa paman."

"Cepatlah, sebelum semua terlambat. Kau harapan kami dan hanya kau yang bisa melawan keankaramurka."

Izumi menurut saja dan segera keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela. "Bagaimana dengan paman."

"Paman akan tetap disini, paman sudah berjanji akan mengabdi di istana ini apapun yang terjadi" ucap pria itu lagi yang merupakan pelayan setia ayahnya. "Cepatlah Putri!"

Izumi mengangguk dan bergegas lari namun sebelum terlalu jauh ia sempat menoleh dan hal mengerikan terjadi. Lagi-lagi hal buruk harus menghampiri orang yang menyayanginya membuat lelehan bening menuruni pipi putihnya.

"Ibunda, ayahanda, paman, Izumi berjanji akan menghancurkan ratu jahat itu."

"Mau kemana kau Putri manis, kemarilah sayangku."

Sayangnya ratu itu mendapatinya. Izumi menambah laju larinya. Ratu jelek itu tertawa dengan menyeramkan dan terbang cepat menghampiri Izumi. Gadis itu terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya.

"Jangan, jangan bunuh aku," ucap Izumi sambil terus memundurkan pantatnya.

"MWUAHAHA SAYANGNYA AKU TAK INGIN MENDENGARMU ANAK MANIS," ucap ratu Isabel dengan suara besar seperti monster. Ratu Isabel berpenampilan serba hitam dengan bibir berpoles hitam pula. Dia yang biasa berpenampilan anggun dan angkuh, sudah tidak ada dia terlihat seperti ratu jahat yang sebenarnya. "KAU HARUS AKU BUNUH AGAR TIDAK ADA WANITA TERCANTIK DI DUNIA INI SELAIN AKU," ratu Isabel mengangkat tangannya yang berkuku hitam dan panjang lalu bergerak cepat menghunus kearah Izumi. Hanya tinggal 1 senti lagi namun gerakan itu tertahan. Belum sempat salah satu dari mereka menyadari ratu Isabel sudah terpental jauh dan menabrak pohon besar hingga menumbangkan pohon. Kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat. Izumi segera menoleh ke kiri hingga kini mata coklatnya menangkap sesosok pemuda gagah dengan wajah dingin namun dia memiliki sayap hitam di punggungnya. Ia tercengang melihat ketampanan pria itu. Sebelum membeku saat mata hitam itu membalas tatapannya. Hanya lima detik sebelum kilatan cahaya berhembus dan detik berikutnya sebuah pedang sudah tertancap di perut ratu Isabel yang kemudian mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"T-ter-," ratu Isabel berusaha berucap dengan telunjuk mengarah ke pemuda dengan gerakan goyah namun sebelum kalimat terpenuhi hujaman lain pedang sudah menembus kerongkongan ratu Isabel membuat wanita jahat itu mati seketika. Pemuda itu menarik pedangnya dan dalam satu kibasan darah kotor ratu Isabel tersingkir sudah. Izumi merasa lega karena terlepas dari satu bahaya namun begitu pemuda itu berbalik dan mata onix kosong kembali menatapnya ia merasa bahaya lain akan datang padanya.

"Mine," ucap pemuda itu dengan dingin. Dan tiba-tiba angin malam berhembus kencang membuat tubuh mungil Izumi menggigil dengan perasaan takut. Lalu, dalam gerakan seperti kilatan cahaya pemuda itu berhasil meraihnya dalam dua lengan membuat Izumi terpekik. Gadis itu ternganga saat melihat wajah pemuda dari jarak begitu dekat. Rambut hitam legam. Hidung mancung. Kulit putih berlebihan tidak wajar dan bibir pucat serta mata hitam kosong seperti tak punya kehidupan. Dia punya ketampanan yang bisa disamakan dengan malaikat. wajah tidak asing. Tapi tunggu, dia punya sayap hitam. Itu berarti dia bukan malaikat melainkan...LUCIFER!

Mata Izumi membola.

Pemuda itu mengulas seringai tidak bersahabat. "Senang akhirnya kau mengenaliku, my princess."

Dia, ia kenal dengan suara ini. Suara milik kekasihnya yang telah tewas dalam perang bertahun-tahun lalu. "P-pangeran Sasuke."

Dan kemudian mereka terbang semakin tinggi hingga akhirnya berhenti di bulan. Sasuke menurunkan gadis dalam gendongannya. Izumi terkejut saat merasakan kakinya tidak menapak di tanah melainkan melayang di udara dan ia mungkin bisa saja jatuh lalu mati seketika jika menyentuh bumi kalau saja Sasuke tak menahannya di sekitar pinggang.

"Sesuai janjiku hime, aku datang menjemputmu."

"T-tapi-,"

Belum ia selesai berucap sensasi menyengat dan membakar ia rasakan di celah lehernya. Izumi mencengkram jubah Sasuke erat. Tubuhnya perlahan mulai mati rasa saat Sasuke terus mereguk dengan nikmat aliran kehidupannya. Perlahan pandangan Izumi berubah menghitam. Lalu ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi setelahnya.

Klak

Sasuke menarik diri. Dalam hidungan detik darah disekitar mulut hilang dan taring yang memanjang memendek lalu kembali menampilkan deretan gigi yang sempurna. Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh terkulai Izumi. Gadis itu sudah tidak memiliki nyawa sebagai manusia. Mata itu telah kosong sepenuhnya. "Dengan begini kita tidak akan terpisahkan lagi."

Lalu, Sasuke meraih matenya dalam dua lengan. Memandang sejenak raga tak berdaya itu sebelum keduanya menghilang dalam gelapnya malam meninggalkan hembusan angin yang mencekam bumi.

**The end**


End file.
